


Lost In A Summer Sky

by Corellias_Dream



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Contentment, Drabble, Flying, Gen, Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corellias_Dream/pseuds/Corellias_Dream
Summary: Sometimes, a soldier needs a little break, and to find time for the joys in life.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Lost In A Summer Sky

**Author's Note:**

> If I remember correctly, this was written to a prompt, which is the title.

"Copy, Control."

Wedge turned off the comm and eased his yoke back, letting the X-wing soar higher above Noquivzor. Sunshine flooded through the canopy, gently bathing him. Wedge closed his eyes a few moments, relaxing into his seat.

Officially, the flight was a test of new parts fitted. Unofficially...Wedge opened his eyes, smiled, and barrel-rolled his fighter. He swooped, dived and looped, dancing in the X-wing more gracefully than he ever did on his own two feet. For half an hour, Wedge was simply lost in a summer sky.

When he landed back in the underground hangar again, his heart was, for a while, still flying.


End file.
